Buu's Revenge
by Screamwriter15
Summary: First off, my FT13th story is unable to be continued for several reasons. This is a major "what if story". This story focuses really heavily on Vegeta and Super Buu. Hope everyone likes it! rated T for now, may be bumped up to M
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta needed to clear his mind. Kakarot had achieved Super Saiyan 3, and Gohan had already achieved Super Saiyan 2 with the Kais. After all his training in the gravity room, why couldn't he? He began to punch the walls of the tiny training room. Screams issued from his throat. In time, a sparking aura surrounded him. "Yes! YES!" he screamed. Momentarily, the aura seemed to go out of control. His hair grew spikier. His eyes became bright green. He was a Super Saiyan 2.

He burst out of the training room. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he used his ki to launch himself into the air. Laughing to himself, he flew over to an abandoned plane. "Big…..Bang….ATTACK!" a massive energy sphere shot from his hand and destroyed the whole plane. This was amazing. Never before had he felt such power. Suddenly, he realized that he had located another power level. Not as powerful as his, but powerful nonetheless.

Babidi had been thinking about gathering the energy from earth's fighters in order to release Majin Buu for a while now. Pacing back and forth, he regarded the Sealed Cocoon that held the Destroyer of Universes with awe. Suddenly, the ball began to shake. Smoke enveloped it. When it finally cleared, a fat, pink creature was standing between two halves of the ball. Its torso was naked save for a purple cape. It wore a pair of baggy white pants, and a belt buckle with an elegantly engraved M. "Dabura!" Babidi screamed. Quick as lighting, the demon shot forth. "Yes, Master Babidi?" he questioned. "I want you to face this creature." Babidi stated.

Dabura was shocked that the tiny wizard would have him face such an infantile being, but he did as his master commanded. In an instant he had powered up and launched blasts of energy at the creature. Dabura was worried. The creature kept regenerating from his blasts. Meanwhile, Babidi was also preoccupied. How could the creature emerge from his prison without the energy from earths fighters unless…? "COOKIE!" Screamed Buu. In seconds, Dabura was turned into a gingerbread cookie, which Buu promptly ate.

Vegeta had been watching the fight since it began. It seemed as though he had slightly underestimated the pink fool. As powerful as Dabura was, he stood no chance against the Majin. As soon as Buu ate the Dabura cookie, his power level rose another couple thousand. It was now or never. He stopped masking his ki, and used all of it to power himself up.

Babidi looked up in bemusement. "Buu! You fat idiot! This is your final opponent! Kill him!" Buu looked at Babidi. "Me tell Buu what he do. Not you." Buu gathered a massive beam of energy and concentrated it all into his master's face, obliterating him. Vegeta prepared for a cataclysmic fight


	2. Chapter 2

Editor's note: I'm painfully aware of how short these chapters are. Rest assured after the next two chapters they will be much lengthier. Hope you enjoy!

"GALICK….GUN!" The pink beam of energy shot forth from Vegeta's hands and engulfed Majin Buu. Buu shot forward as fast as his massive girth would allow, and got a roundhouse kick to the face for his efforts. Ruthlessly, Vegeta flew up and launched a wave of Ki energy balls into Buu's face. Buu's face contorted into a mask of fury. "Get out of me!" Buu screamed. Vegeta watched in horror and fascination as Buu separated and formed a gray blob. Gradually, the blob morphed into a horribly emancipated version of Buu. This version of Buu cackled and began to beat his pink counterpart to a bloody pulp. After the freakish thing had stopped pummeling Buu, it cocked its head as if bemused. "Evil Buu… eat you!" It exclaimed in a gravelly voice. Vegeta had had enough. "Look freak," he said, "I don't carry a special place in my heart for that fat tub of Jell-O, but I do know that you seem powerful." He smirked and paused for a moment. "I know you aren't powerful enough to beat the prince of Saiyans, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Evil Buu shot forth with a sound that sounded somewhere between a cackle and a war cry. He tried to punch Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta was behind him. "Too late!" Vegeta yelled, as he smashed his fists into Evil Buu's neck. "Chocolate Beam!" Evil Buu screamed. Vegeta barely had time to get out of the way. As soon as the beam hit a nearby tree, it turned it into a bar of chocolate. Taking advantage of the distraction, Evil Buu teleported forward and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, launching him into the air. As he rocketed skyward, Evil Buu warped behind him and planted a knee in his back, hurtling him towards earth. Vegeta was gasping. This…..This thing, whatever it was, was more powerful than he imagined. Fortunately for Vegeta, it seemed to have lost all interest in him. Instead, it walked forward and pointed a finger in the direction of his fat, pink counterpart. "CHOCOLATE BEAM!" he yelled, and promptly turned Fat Buu into a bar of chocolate. "Evil Buu…..eat you!" he chanted over and over to himself, as he devoured what had once been Fat Buu. Steam whistled out of every pore in his body. A thick pink smoke surrounded him. A cackle emanated from it. "Heh….Heh, heh, heh."

The smoke finally cleared. Vegeta grunted. Behind that smoke, a massive power level was concealed. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta realized that Evil Buu was no more. In his place was a pink, muscular creature. Blood trickled from Vegeta's mouth. He had to get out of here and warn Kakarot. He only hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
